


Close Call

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic after what happened in episode 2 of "Ranting Monkey" because how could I not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

Luna was getting prepped for her performance, makeup and hair stylists fussing around her. Amber was off to the side, simply watching and filming for her show. It was dark backstage and the only light was coming from the large cameras that surrounded them.

“You’re going to do well, right?” Amber asked playfully as she walked towards Luna. She knew they needed to get some usable footage, because all they had so far was just them standing around.

“Yeah,” Luna nodded distractedly as she adjusted t-shirt, not in the mood to talk. When she was finally ready, she moved towards Amber, wanting to makeup for ignoring her the moment earlier.

“I'll see you after the show, okay?” She whispered in her ear, momentarily forgetting the cameras were even there. Leaning in, she gave Amber a quick goodbye kiss on the lips.

Uh oh.

She pulled away as quickly as it happened.

Luna stared at Amber in shock, panic beginning to fill her mind. Maybe they didn’t notice. Maybe no one saw anything, she thought hopefully. The fearful and shocked looks on both their faces plus the unmistakable kiss sound they’d just made, however, proved her thoughts very wrong. In her state of distress, Luna quickly decided to handle the situation the best she could.

“Woo!” she started to exclaim excitedly, jumping around as if she’d just won the lottery, as if she hadn’t just made a potentially career-ending mistake.

“A mistake!” Amber stated, waving her hands in attempt to dissuade the people around them, “Because I was moving away! It was a mistake!”

“How does it feel? The kiss?” One of the cameramen asked amusedly, chuckling at Amber’s discomfort.

“It wasn't a kiss. It was a mistake,” Amber reiterated in an exasperated tone, soon beginning to try and laugh off the entire situation, "Just a silly mistake!"

“She's so shocked right now,” Luna pointed out as one of the hairstylist fixed her hair. She hoped her jubilant mood was convincing enough for the cameras.

“I think Luna likes me too much,” Amber joked to the stylist beside her, “Now, I'm used to it.”

* * *

 Luna plopped down into her seat after the performance, trying to fan her flushed face with her hand. Her makeup artist and backup dancers had followed her into the dressing room, though she secretly wished they hadn’t. There was a quiet knock at the door and Luna turned around to find Amber standing in the doorway, camera-free. At the sight of her, the rest of the people in the room quietly filed out, leaving the two of them alone, at last.

“Listen, Am,” Luna sighed, standing up to face her, “I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I just-”

“Luna,” Amber cut her off, “It’s fine. Really.”

“But it was all my fault and-”

“Luna,” Amber walked towards her and reached out to grab her hands, “We’re okay. No one thinks anything of what happened. You don’t need to worry.”

Luna looked up at the older girl before her, her stress beginning to melt away at the sweet look in her eyes.

“I was just so happy that you’d come to support me,” Luna blushed, averting her eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Amber grinned, raising a finger to lift Luna’s chin back up, “Of course I’d come here and support my girlfriend.”

Their eyes met again, on both their faces a goofy smile. Luna couldn’t help but let out a laugh, a real laugh, after everything that had happened that day.

“Well, thank you, my koala.”

“Anytime,” the tomboy grinned, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend for the second time that night.


End file.
